


【土银】愚人节遇见恋人装死怎么破？

by callmerozen



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土银 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: 愚人节au*土银土，全员向，略冲神近妙*梗来自古早b站梗“每天回家都看见我老婆在装死”*灵感来源于现实，有现实映射*沙雕的原作世界观*有放置play*清水
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土银
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【土银】愚人节遇见恋人装死怎么破？

*

土方十四郎急匆匆地从警察厅往歌舞伎町赶，路途遥远，他的心情也随着一分一秒的经过再次越来越紧张了起来，去歌舞伎町的距离本不必要这么遥远，他也没必要这么紧张，如果不是刚才一连串离奇的事情打乱了严格的他的心境。

他刚刚因为佐佐木异三郎一个“政府通知”马不停蹄跑到了警察厅蓄势待发等待上司指示，之前差不多有一两个月因为江户的突如其来的灾难加大了警察的日常工作量，四月以来虽然情况有所好转但是许多复工工作仍然不可松懈，他依然忙的脚不沾地，但是只接到了“哈哈哈愚人节快乐，大家不要太紧张”的玩笑话，就只能灰溜溜的回去。

“搞什么嘛，天人的乱七八糟的节日那么多民众玩的那么起劲就算了，上司也凑什么热闹。”他在车里像疲惫的中年男子一样抽了一根烟，白跑一趟的滋味并不好受，他吐槽道“万一真的有民众的人身安全遭到威胁怎么办”就在此时，他接到了一个报警电话。

“哇啊！土方！不行了…对方太厉害了…快来救救我！就在歌舞伎町的桥洞下…”他听见了坂田银时的声音，然后电话匆匆挂断，如果是能把坂田银时逼到这种地步，那该是怎样的强者？坂田银时应该在怎样危险的境地？对恋人的担心与警察特有的不安让车上的每一分秒度日如年，他听见自己的心快要跳了出来，但是他必须集中精神去开车，让担忧的情绪不至于战胜他的理智，他甚至想过要不要接冲田总悟来一起应对这种棘手的情况，但是害怕拖冲田总悟下水而选择独自面对，在不安中的数着秒针一下下走动度日如年中，他总算来到了歌舞伎町的桥洞。

非常令土方吃惊的是，歌舞伎町的桥洞空无一人，他感觉到不可思议，按道理来说如果白日有经历过大战的话，起码有血迹，有围观窃窃私语的人在。只有一种可能，那个人实在是剑术高超或者是用了阴损手段，有能力在一瞬制服别人不足以被人发觉，只有这种可能能解释能够让坂田银时都害怕的男人战斗过却却不留痕迹。土方十四郎感觉到心焦，他走到了桥洞的偏僻处，蹲下来仔细观察地上的土壤，试图找出什么痕迹。就在此时，他感觉肩膀被人拍了一下，在他瞬间回头的时候却看见了坂田银时。

“surprise！多串君愚人节快乐！”

“你说的敌人在哪里？”

“哈哈哈，当然不存在的啦，还没有反应过来吗土方君？”

“你的脑子一天到晚都在let s party吧，敌人就是你的大脑吧，好了我抓到罪犯了。”再次被戏耍的愤怒冲上土方十四郎的头顶，他不好对上司发的火也一并袭来，他抓起坂田银时的手腕，在对方的骂骂咧咧中把他用手铐拴在了电线杆上。

“土方君这么开不起玩笑吗？”坂田银时这么抱怨道，但是在他发现土方似乎是认真的生气而且准备离开的时候她，坂田银时一改口风，开始蹲下来可怜兮兮地卖惨了起来。

“阿银错了啦，阿银真的再也不敢了，阿银还有万事屋的委托，是了不起的大人物的，要是知道是因为土方耽误的话会给土方带来麻烦的噢，阿银不是担心自己，土方要给自己着想噢。”土方抽着烟，对天然卷的抱怨充耳不闻。

这个家伙还以为是在玩什么“每天回家都看见老婆在装死”的角色扮演吗？还以为我会陪他玩的起劲还期待他下次会用什么死法吗？那种角色扮演在B站都过时好几年了，现在流行的都是猜猜我是谁了。

土方走出几步，忽然看见了面前两个此起彼伏，打的一路火花带闪电的身影。

“臭吉娃娃，今天的愚人节就是你的忌日，明年都不会愿意有人帮你上坟都会以为是愚人节玩笑的阿鲁！”

“你这个话还说的太早，应该是原话返还给你吧！”冲田总悟也丝毫不怯，继续和神乐进行骂战，打打闹闹，土方十四郎说实话总觉得是青春期少年的打情骂俏，但是他有点看不下去了。

“今天是星期三，还在工作日呢！多少也在意一下工作吧！”

“啊，制止暴民就是我的工作了，倒是土方君不知道在那里干什么，果然成天无所事事的土方先生还是去死好了，等我收拾完这个母猪就来收拾你。”

土方十四郎叹了一口气，他早就没打算冲田总悟能乖乖听他的话过，不过他也觉得这个小鬼今天兴奋过头了。他摇摇头，继续往前走过去。

没走几步，路过了万事屋，他看见万事屋大门紧闭着 果然有工作是坂田银时狡猾的借口，他无奈地叹了口气。不远处，他看见了满脸通红话都说不利索的山崎退。

山崎退战战兢兢，但是努力装出轻松的样子地对小玉说“小玉小姐我喜欢你！”山崎退抬起头看了看小玉的反应，小玉歪了歪头，觉得山崎退的生命体征不太正常，似乎太过兴奋了。山崎退因为害羞到不能接受小玉的反应，于是丢下一句“愚人节快乐”就跑开了，小玉有些不能理解，把求助的目光探向登势，登势摇摇头示意小玉无需在意，凯瑟琳则酸溜溜地说些捉弄山崎退的话。土方十四郎觉得愚人节应该就是为了山崎退这样害羞有心爱的人才存在的。

巡街没走几步，他看见了前面围观的人群，土方十四郎皱了皱眉，虽然江户的祸乱刚刚过去，但是人群聚集终究是不太好的，还是谨慎一点好，抱着想要疏散人群的心他靠近了围观的人群。

他发现那里正是微笑酒吧，一股熟悉的不详预感传来，他快步接近，果不其然，是因为骚扰阿妙而被暴打的上司近藤勋。

“啊，是愚人节的玩笑“我爱你在一起吗”，如果答应就就此在一起，我不答应就把锅推给愚人节吗？这种把愚人节当成情人节，把情人节当成愚人节的玩法也过了好几年了！你这个玩笑也开的太大了！”阿妙笑眯眯地伸出拳头。

“不过阿妙小姐早就明白我的心意了吧，就算是被拒绝我也不会放弃的。”

“所以说你这么死皮赖脸的人哪里有脸玩这种纯情到不好意思表白的人的游戏啊！”

土方十四郎站在人群外围，他见怪不怪，也不太想管，倒是万事屋那个行走的眼镜架碰巧也在他的身边，满脸歉意地朝土方十四郎赔了个不是。

“我的姐姐果然还是给土方先生带来麻烦了。”

“没有的事。”土方十四郎摆了摆手，点起一根烟，橘色的花在他的唇边跳动了一下凋落。“老实说大家今天好像都有点兴奋了，为这种无聊的节日。”

新八怂了怂肩膀，说“许久不见面的大家难得能从江户的灾难里解放出来见见熟人难免有些兴奋吧，看到经历过灾难的大家的笑脸我倒是非常开心，无论多么无聊的节日都有人津津有味的过，是因为大家都有爱的人啊。”新八看着远方的阿妙轻轻地笑了起来，土方十四郎忽然有一些想念自己的恋人，又忍不住想起烂俗的“每天回家都看见老婆在装死”的角色扮演游戏，是因为自己的恋人老是忙于工作想要引起恋人注意吗？自己确实好久没有和天然卷见面了，这么想着，土方十四郎快步走向桥洞。

在不远处，他看见了远处的屋顶上有心猿意马地装作看着jump的痔疮忍者，土方十四郎记得他与小猿同为忍者，走近几步，他果然发现了那个紫色头发的女忍者在有些无奈的天然卷身边。

“阿银把自己捆在这里是为了玩一些好玩的play吗，是在等我吗？装成被m的样子等我靠近，然后露出s本性吓我一跳的愚人节suprise吗？”

“臭娘们别给自己加戏了！啊警察先生就是她！快把她带走吧！”坂田银时看见靠近的土方十四郎眼前一亮，土方十四郎走近以要给坂田银时做检查不要妨碍公务为由赶走了小猿。脱离手铐的坂田银时则阴阳怪气土方十四郎这个税金小偷的公务就是这么离谱的事情。

土方十四郎看着坂田银时，他也觉得确实有好一阵子没有好好陪过自己的恋人了。

“嘛，看着我们的副长成天保护这个保护那个，为了工作而紧张，无业游民却不能享受一下被恋人保护或者是紧张的感觉吗？”坂田银时活动着僵硬的手腕吐槽道，土方十四郎拉起坂田银时，抱了一下他说“走吧，我请你吃巧克力芭菲，就当补偿你”

“外加一个月的草莓牛奶吧，分期支付，每天送来。”坂田银时舔舔嘴唇。

“行，每天送来。”


End file.
